


Tense

by CeciliaCrescent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCrescent/pseuds/CeciliaCrescent
Summary: This is just a short erotica I did between an unnamed woman and the reader to get myself back in the mood for writing so I could continue my ongoing (PG13) project, The Pillar of Salt.





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short erotica I did between an unnamed woman and the reader to get myself back in the mood for writing so I could continue my ongoing (PG13) project, The Pillar of Salt.

“Come in.” She says, eyes glued to the computer in front of her. Beside her, you see stacks of paperwork and scattered folders with some having the red letters URGENT stamped all over. You walk in quietly with the report she requested in hand. “I’m very busy, just leave it here.” She points at her desk nonchalantly.

As soon as you approach her, she finally breaks her gaze from the monitor and her eyes widen as she realizes it was you who brought in the file. Heavy silence filled the air between you as you walk towards her desk. You did as you were told and place the report on her table, her eyes following your every movement. Just as soon as you turn away however, she breaks the silence.

“Wait.” You stop and turn back to her with questioning eyes. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” She says as she slowly gets up from her desk. You nod in response. Because of the holiday rush, you two have been bombarded with work the past few weeks. “Stay for a chat. I trust you’ve been well?”

You briefly tell her about the past couple of days, how your coworker’s been slacking off and how furious the clients were because of the unexpected delays, but somehow it all managed to work out in the end. She nods absentmindedly, eyes darting back and forth between you and the other side of the room. Sensing the futility of the pointless banter, your eyes follow hers and realize that she’s been looking at the door that you left slightly open. You quickly turn to close the door but she promptly cuts you off.

“I’ll get it. Sit down.” She says as she brisk walks to close the door. You hear a soft click and your pulse begins to pick up. She turns back to you, expecting to do as you were told. Hesitantly, you sit down on the nearby sofa. She bites her lip as she slowly approaches you and lets out a troubled sigh, as if she feels like she’ll regret what she’s about to do.

“I’ve been… rather tense lately…” Her voice trails off as she sits down to look you in the eyes. “And… I was hoping… Maybe you’d help me with it…” Immediately getting the clear message, you nod, mouth agape as she gently places her hand on your shoulders.

For the several months that you’ve known each other, you’ve been trying to keep your relationship strictly professional, but the unspoken tension was always there. Every time you’ve seen each other, you’ve caught her eyes eagerly appraising your body, as you’ve been doing to her on every occasion as well. Her high cheekbones and sharp nose, fiery red hair tied in a loose knot, long legs hugged by a purple pencil skirt that you’ve been dying to see the underside. But a lady as elegant and dignified as her felt so out of your league. She held a much higher position that you and the mere thought of getting intimate with her seemed like a faraway dream… until now.

Her hands move to cup your face, promptly bringing you back to the present. Her face inches slowly towards yours, her intense gaze pinning you down. She stops when your lips almost touch, her breath hot against your skin, anticipation tugging away at you. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

But you don’t, and instead plunge your lips to hers. She lets out a sharp gasp, fingers tensing around your face, but the sensation overwhelms her and she lets out an involuntary moan. Your arms find themselves around her waist as the kiss deepens, bodies pressed together as much as the sofa allows.

You feel her lips curl upwards, like she was smirking. Then all of a sudden, you feel the wet sensation of her tongue brushing against your lips, as if asking permission to enter. It felt like a dream, but the intense throbbing in your chest is telling you that you’re wide awake. Before you can reciprocate the gesture, she enters anyway, and the warm, wet, textured tongue begins exploring your mouth. The feeling is too much and your jaw begins to quiver against her grasp, but her hands hold you firmly in place as she slowly pulls away.

All doubts erased from her mind, she reaches to unbutton her blazer and her fingers teasingly hover over the top button of her blouse. “Do you want this?”

You do, very badly, you tell her. This pleases her, and she takes your hand and places it near her collar bone. “Then take it.” You can barely contain the tingling in your fingertips as you fiddle around with the button, eyes completely glued to the newly exposed alabaster skin. She watches your excitement with delight as you undo the next button, revealing the deep fold of her cleavage, framed by a red lacy brassiere. You sigh at such a lustful sight and look up to meet her eyes, excitement and wanting clearly seeping through.

Signaling you to continue, she nudges her chest towards you, purring coyly. But it becomes too much to bear and you press your face firmly at the swelling of her bosom. She whips her head back as you breathe in her intoxicating smell of expensive perfume mixed with the light glistening of sweat from anticipation.

You hastily undo the rest of her buttons just so you can glide your hands across more of her smooth skin. With your face buried in her ample bosom, you let out a sigh of delight as you breathe her in more.

This scenario never came across as possible to you in the time that you’ve known her, but you wished so hard that it would happen. You were undressing _her_ , the woman you’ve been fantasizing about ever since you caught sight of her that day. You let out another sigh as your hands reach to cup the round lacy garment in front of you.

You feel the throbbing in her chest quicken as you begin to kiss the valley of her breasts. You feel her hand suddenly grab the back of your head and push you slightly lower. “Take me.” Her voice cracks as she reaches through the layers of clothing to undo the clip at the back.

The brassier starts to loosen and you dare to pull them down to reveal her erect nipples at the tip of her mounds. “Take me…” Her voice pleads you further. Sweat begins to bead on your forehead as your lips slide across to take one tip in your mouth. She gasps and her body begins to sway, unable to contain the sharp new sensation as your tongue brushes over the nub trapped between your lips. Your other hand reaches to her other breast and your fingers fiddle around with the neglected nipple. Her body tenses up and then she slowly undulates to let the sensations reverberate inside her body. Your free hand begins to wander to her back, caressing her tender skin all over. She, in turn, raises her leg on the sofa and tries to wrap your waist with it. The awkward position makes you fall on top of her but you don’t cease your foreplay as she wraps her long legs around you.

Her breathing intensifies as she lets out an unsuppressed moan. The sound of her voice is so erotic that your groin begins to burn up. Oh how long have you been dreaming to hear her moan like that? In the chaos cradled on the sofa, her thighs begin to feel the warmth radiating from your nether regions. Panting heavily, she looks at you in the eye with the widest grin, and pushes you down to the foot of the furniture. Your eyes widen as you see the top of her stockings exposed from the pleasurable scuffle. She places her hand on her ankle, and slowly, traces the side of her leg. It’s so agonizingly slow that you only realize that you’ve been panting when she finally reaches the hem of her pencil skirt. She lifts it up to expose the posh garters holding them in place.

She’s such an elegant woman, and yet there she was, presenting herself so lustfully to you. You inch closer, wanting to breathe her all in. She grins and pulls her skirt up further, revealing the lacy garment covering her sensitive bits with a visible darkening on the fabric near the base from moisture.

It’s too much, you tell her, your voice almost begging her to let you ravish her. The desire in her eyes is all the permission you need and you position your face just inches away from what you’ve been lusting after the most. She beams up at your eagerness, mouth agape, and spreads her legs to give you a better view.

The skin in her inner thigh is glistening with sweat, some dripping towards the soft red fabric. A faint smell wafts to your nose and your body burns with a feverish desire. You try your hardest to control yourself as you slowly touch the tip of your nose to her wetness. She tugs the top of her undergarment, and the shape of her lady flower becomes apparent through the thin fabric.

You curse at such an intoxicating sight as her feminine scent fills your nostrils, fueling your desire even more. But you want to enjoy this impossible scenario even longer and so you painstakingly turn away and focus on her thighs. The beads of sweat running down the delicate skin catches the light, and you move closer to kiss the tender spots.

“Stop teasing me…” Her voice sounds pained through heavy breathing, desire tugging at her very core. You tell her that you want to prolong the moment, that you don’t want this once in a lifetime encounter to end. “If that’s what you want, I’ll give it to you as often as you like.” She says in between labored breaths. “Now… be a good little dear and finish what you’ve started…”

Ecstatic at the promise of future intimacy, your mind zeroes in and you promptly pull the red lacy lingerie to expose the pink flower in all its glory. She gasps sharply in surprise and you see the muscles in her inner thighs quiver as the cool air drifts to her exposed femininity.

You groan at the sight, eyes taking in every detail, etching it into your brain and washing away all those petty fantasies that can’t compete. She huffs in delight as she watches your desire filled face. Taking command, she grabs the back of your head, fingers slipping between the strands of hair, polished red nails digging into your scalp, and shoves your face into her groin. The sharp smell numbs your mind for a moment, until the moist and warm sensation pulsating against your lips causes you to swallow hard.

“Pleasure me.” She says with a smirk. You’ve always loved that air of authority around her and you want to please her as best as you can. You open your mouth to taste the moisture and lust begins burning in your lips. She grunts and lifts her hips higher, her grasp on your head never loosens. You push your tongue out, brushing against the delicate petals and touching the soft folds behind them. “Yes…” Her arm slackens as she allows you more freedom to worship her.

Daringly, you position your lips in front of her opening and slide your tongue inside her. “Oh god yes…” She moans at the moist penetration as the textured muscle caresses her inside. You touch her in every precious fold, every sensitive inch of her skin and feel her muscles slowly contract. You look up to see her eyes closed, relishing every moment of the interaction. Her breathing is very audible in between the soft sighs and moans and slowly, her body begins to relax.

You place both hands on her rump and pull your tongue out of her cavern. She looks at you, eyes clouded in ecstasy, and you move your lips slightly higher. Her eyes widen as your nose breathes warm air on her apex. You look her in the eye, as if asking for permission. She nods, knowing that she’ll lose herself in what you’re going to do next.

Gently, you lift your lips to surround her nub until you can clearly feel her erection in your mouth. “Ah…!” She yelps in surprise and quickly wraps her legs around your shoulders. You hold her hips firmly and slowly brush your tongue across the tip of the bud. Her legs begin to quiver as she grits her teeth from the sharp sensation.

But you don’t stop, and further suck her in, squeezing firmly with your lips to isolate the most sensitive part. Her breathing becomes shallower, faster, and her voice begins to crack.

“W-Wait… That’s too much! If you keep going… I’ll—Unh!” Her voice cuts off and her breath catches in her throat as her whole body tightens up. The little bud that’s helplessly trapped between your lips starts pulsating and you brush your tongue in response. She curls forward involuntarily and her hips begin bucking. She stares at you with pure shock as her climax rips away at her. Mouth agape, the only sounds coming from her are troubled huffs as she struggles to contain the waves of pleasure rippling across her tense body.

Hips still quivering, she collapses backwards on the sofa as her peak begins to subside. “Oh my god…” She says in between deep breaths. The sight of her sprawled out before you, her face flush from the rush of blood, red lips gasping to catch her breath, beads of sweat glistening and streaking down her wonderful exposed body, tears welling up in her eyes from the powerful orgasm, it’s too much. You want more of her. You _need_ more.

Hastily, you crawl on top of her in the sofa. Her body is still shaking as your hands slide down her abdomen and promptly slip your fingers inside her. She yelps in surprise. “N-No, wait! I-I’m still—!” You silence her with your lips against hers as your fingers slide inside deeper. The walls of her love squeeze your fingers tightly in protest from the stimulation but it only makes you want to pleasure her more.

She desperately grabs your hand and tries to slow you down but you pin her arms above her head with your free arm. You ask her to take it, you want to fill her with all the pleasure she can handle. Finally, she relents and her body begins to submit. “Alright then…” she says in a tired breath. “Ravish me…”

You curl your fingers even more inside her, applying more pressure against her folds. Every few thrusts, you stop, and her muscles squeeze in response, prolonging the afterglow of the climax earlier. Finally, her tremors subside and she takes a deep breath. “Happy now?”

Instead of answering, you turn the question back at her. She looks at you tenderly and smiles. “No…” You smile back at her and begin stroking her inside. Her breath catches in her throat once more from the rush of sensations and she lets out another huff. “Harder.” She says in a commanding tone, despite her submissive position.

Your hands pick up the pace, and she begins to grunt with each thrust. Her legs start moving about wildly, stiletto heels flailing up and down. You pin her arms down firmly as her body begins to undulate from the rapid stimulation. You press harder on the textured roof of her cavern and your thumb plants itself on her bud outside. She gasps sharply but bites her lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping. Your hand starts to feel tired but you have no intention of stopping.

“I’m so close!” She manages to say, encouraging you to pleasure her harder. The sight of such a dignified woman, squirming in delight under your stimulation, pleading you to bring her to completion, is enough for you to forget the fatigue tugging away at your arm. The moment you feel her squeeze tight, you lock your lips together as she screams beneath the kiss. She arches her back sharply and you feel a stream of warm liquid squirting against your palm as she pushes your fingers outside her blossom. Her whole body begins quaking from the powerful sensations and you pull her in as close as you can, wanting her to feel the intimacy that you both yearned to share for so long.

When she finally stops bucking, you pull away from the kiss and collapse beside her. Your arm feels exhausted but the look in her eyes as she kisses you one more time makes it well worth it.

After you both manage to catch your breath, you start to become aware of the bustling outside her office. Grounded by the realization of the inappropriate setting, you both quickly get back on your feet. As she redresses, you tidy up to make sure nobody would notice anything after you leave the room.

“Thank you. I’m a lot less tense now.” She says as she sits back in her chair. You smile sheepishly as you watch her resume her work as if nothing had happened. Maybe she had forgotten entirely what she had said earlier. At least it was fun while it lasted, you say to yourself as you straighten up your clothes and prepare to leave.

When you reach out to unlock the door and leave, she calls out. “Come back after closing time later.” You turn around to see her smiling at you. “You seem rather tense yourself. And I’d like to return the favor…”


End file.
